Amando desde el infierno
by Lexa.Gn
Summary: Que pasaria si amarias a un ser que no es de este lugar  y que tu descubras que tampoco eres de aqui.Eso es algo que Alice nos contara con mucho gusto.Mal summary lo se denle oportunidad!


Amando desde el infierno

Nunca voy a olvidar la forma en que conoci al ser mas amado de toda mi en la azotea de mi casa, no entediala razon de por que estaba de noche y hacia frio pero no lo sentia,estaba caminado directo a la orilla de la azotea,me estaba asustando por que no me podia detener, mi cuerpo no tan cerca que cerre mis ojos,hubo un momento que no senti el piso sabia que era el momento de mi muerte hasta que senti unos brazos alrededor de los ojos de la impresion al sentir esos brazos,eran calidos y muy acogedores,juraria que la persona perteneciente de estos brazos me quisiera pero ni si quiera se quien me alarmo asi que para tranquilizarme mire a la persona detras de unico que ver de aquella persona era su ojos,eran de un extraño color ambarino y estos deslumbraban en la noche haciendo que me quedara hipnotizada ante tan distraida que estaba no me di cuenta que la persona que me tenia abrazada se estaba acercando poco a poco a mi cara,junto su frente con la mia,cerro sus ojos y murmuro algo que no logre escuchar,por instinto yo cerre mis ojos sentia tan bien este momento como si solo existieramos mantuvimos asi unos minutos hasta que senti que se movio para irse directo a mi oreja.

-Por fin te he encontrado...-dijo en forma de murmullo-...y no dejare que nos vuelvan a separar-

Al terminar de decir eso este me agarro fuertemente y nos lanzo a los dos desde la azotea,todo paso muy rapido hasta que... desperte.

Mi nombre es Alice Gehabich,tengo 14 años y vivo en Tokio con mi abuelo que le acabo de contar es un sueño que he tenido constantemente y lo he tenido desde que me mude de extraño por que nunca habia tenido sueños asi y aparte por que nunca he visto esos ojos color de dejar de pensar en ellos aparte de que son irreales nunca los veria en la vida real.

-Alice,es momento de que te vayas a la escuela-grito mi abuelo desde abajo de la casa.

-Ya voy bajo en un momento-Grite para meti al baño para darme una ducha para luego salir ya vestida e irme a la escuela.

En el camino me encontre a mis mejores amigas,Runo,Julie y Mirra,las dos primeras como siempre peleando por tonterias y Mirra tratando de pararlas,lo chistoso es que me hacian a la escuela nos encontramos con nuestros amigos Dan,Ace y Billy.

-Hola chicas¿como estan?-Pregunto Ace poniendose a lado de Mirra,estade inmediato se puso obvio a ella le gustaba Ace pero no lo decia por la pena.

-Muy bien-conteste con amabilidad

-¿Y tu como estas mi Billy lindo?-Dijo Julie casi colgandose del cuello de dos eran novios desde hace meses se veian tan bien juntos.

-Ay dejen de estar de empalagosos-Contesto Runo

-No te hagas estas celosa por que tu no puedes hacer eso con alguien-Se burlo Dan

-YO?celosa de ella ya quisieras...-Dijo Runo casi gritando.Y aqui van de si que se quieren pero son tan tercos que no se dan cuenta de sus sentimiento hacia el otro.

-Recuerden del odio al amor hay un solo paso-Dije casi con burla haciendo que me ganara dos miradas asesinas por parte de Runo y Dan.

Mientras todos estaban platicando aproveche para irme a sentar a una banca y empezar a leer un libro que me encontre en la biblioteca de mi un momento al patio y vi a un chico que nunca habia visto,al parecer era iba caminando hasta que paro y voltio a donde ya sorprendi demasiado por que su mirada era exactamente igual que la de mis sueñ podia creerlo es como si estuviera pasando lo mismo solo que en la vida la mirada un largo rato,ahora podia verlo mejor era alto,cabello negro largo amarrado en forma de coleta baja,mentiria si dijera que era feo pero era realmente lindo y especialmente con esos ojos combinando con su cara,Ante tal pensamiento senti la cara roja de lo sonrojada que estaba, era la primera vez que un chico me hacia sentir asi.

Salimos del trance que estabamos cuando escuchamos el timbre de la mi libro en mi mochila y me fui a mi salon,desafortunadamente mis amigos estaban en otros salones y no habia con quien entrar al salon vi que el profesor todavia no habia entrado,fui directamente a mi lugar a lado de la ventana,me encantaba este lugar por que podia ver el paisaje que me brindaba cuando me pasaron ni cinco minutos para que elprofesor entrara y todos se sentaranen sus lugares.

-Haber todo mundo guarde silencio...-todos le hicieron caso al tenemos un nuevo alumno...-hay no puede ser-por favor entre.

Tras la orden del profesor entro el chico de los ojos color ambar,mirando a todos en el salonpero deteniendose en mi.

-Su nombre es Shun Kazami-

-Buenos dias a todos-Dijo este con mucha amabilidad para mi gusto

-Muy bien Shun puedes sentarte atras de la señorita Gehabich-Este al instante fue directo a su las clases sentia la profunda mirada de Shun en mi,estaba empezandome a santir incomodapero para mi suerte el timbre sono dando inicio al primero al baño y me encontre a mis amigas.

-Oigan escucharon del nuevo chico-Dijo Julie emocionada-escuche que es muy guapo-

-Hay Julie como puedes decir eso teniendo a Billy-la regaño Runo algo molesta

-Que tiene de malo repetir lo que he escuchado-Dijo Julie

-En eso tiene razon Julie ademas yo tambien escuche lo mismo-Dijo Mirra apoyando a su amiga peliplateada

-Que? tu tambien Mirra no puedo creerlo-Dijo Runo sorprendida

-Hay MIrra tu si eres mi amiga-Dijo Julie abalanzandose para abarzar a su amiga-No como otras que no me apoyan.¿a que salon habra entrado?

-Al mio Julie-Respondi a su pregunta

-Ay enserio por que no lo dijste antes anda cuentanos como es el-Dijo haciendo que sus ojos brillaran de la ilusion al igaul que a Mirra y a Runo

-B-Bueno el es alto, cabello negro y unos hermosos ojos...-no pude continuar ya no tuve palabras para describirlo.

-Aww mi amiga esta enamorada!-Brincando Julie de la alegria por su amiga

-Quee?J-Julie e-eso no es c-cierto-dije tartamudeando casi de la pena

-Opino lo mismo que Julie-Dijo Mirra sonriendo por la noticia-ademas si no te gusta entonces por que te pusiste roja

Efectivamente mi cara se habia tornado roja de la situacion que yo enamorada de Shun?no lo creo...

o tal vez si.


End file.
